Dimensional Wrestling Federation
by TrueDarkAce
Summary: It's not limited to WWE here folks! There's represenatives from all over, My Little Pony, SkullGirls, Final Fantasy, The Internet, my OC's, and even more! Now I only one thing to ask... Are you ready?
1. RAW I Part 1

_Note: This fan-fiction is non-profit most of the characters do not belong to me. Please support the official release. Original characters are owned by TrueDarkAce._

**Day 1: Monday Night RAW**

**(6 Days Before Wrestlemania)**

_**Song Playing: Fight Like This by Decyfer Down**_

_You've never seen a fight like this before! (Like this before)_

_I take you down and leave you there wanting more! (More)_

_You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore! (Cannot ignore)_

_You've never seen a fight like this before! (Yeah)_

**Michael Cole: **Welcome to Monday Night RAW! I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with Jerry "The King" Lawler, John Bradshaw Layfield, and good ol' Jim Ross. We've got some good matches planned for tonight ladies and gentlemen here in Kansas City, Missouri.

**Jerry Lawler: **You bet! But first John Cena is going to address the public about his upcoming Wrestlemania match against Jason David Frank!

**John Bradshaw Layfield**: We know that Jason Frank is no stranger to martial arts with him being a 7th degree black belt but will he be able to hold his own against the DWF Champion?

**Jim Ross: **This is indeed a match made by the hand of God himself.

_**Song Playing: The Time is Now (John Cena Theme)**_

John Cena stands at salute on the stage looking at the thousands upon thousands in attendance. He then throws out his arm and runs towards the ring. In the ring he holds his belt up high with a smile on his face listening to the majority of people cheer for their current champ. He grabbed the microphone from the referee and started to talk.

**John Cena: **The champ is here!

The crowd let loose some mixed reactions but the majority was cheering.

**John Cena: **But. I may not be the champ after Sunday…

**Jerry Lawler: **Did he just say what I thought he said?

**John Cena: **You heard me I, John Cena, might lose at St. Louis during Wrestlemania!

**Jim Ross: **I guess he did.

The crowd starts to question what he was saying. They get really confused.

**John Cena: **I know this is confusing but I'm okay with the fact that I might lose. Well, it won't be like my match with The Rock, Ryback, hell not even with Shawn Michaels. I will be facing my childhood hero, the original Green and White Power Ranger, Jason David Frank!

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Did he just compliment his opponent?

_**Song Playing: Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Theme by Power Rangers Orchestra (Jason David Frank's Theme)**_

The crowd goes wild for the black belt approaching the ring.

**Jerry Lawler: **Here he comes! The Number One contender for the DWF Championship!

**Michael Cole**: I see he is wearing a new variation of his, "Jesus Didn't Tap" shirt. Which can be purchased on . Along with other merchandise.

**Jim Ross: **We haven't seen a man this religious since Shawn Michaels himself, we need more of these kind of people, in my opinion anyway.

Jason David Frank just waved at the crowd and walked slowly to the ring. At the apron he decided to do a front flip, all the while John Cena was clapping along with the crowd. Jason David Frank offers Cena a handshake.

**Michael Cole: **Is he doing what I think he's doing?

John Cena accepts the handshake and then they hugged each other.

**Jerry Lawler: **Wow. I did NOT see this coming. Looks like this is going to be one of the most bizarre…

_**Song Playing: Three Man Band (3MB's Theme)**_

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Not these guys again. They're getting real old real quick.

The 3MB started to walk out and the music quickly faded and the crowd was just sending all of their hate towards the trio of Heath Slater, Drew McIntire, and Jinder Mahal.

**Heath Slater: **Cut the music! Cut the music!

**Jason David Frank: **Can we help you gentlemen?

**John Cena: **Did you get lost or something? Your match isn't until…

**Heath Slater: **We don't have a match tonight, so we thought just to come in and have the 3MB take your title.

**Jerry Lawler: **Are these guys serious? You know who their talking too, right?

**John Bradshaw Layfield**: Their insane if they are serious.

The crowd thought this was just a sad excuse for a joke and just laughed at them. The 3MB didn't like this though.

**Heath Slater: **Yeah, yeah laugh at us. Ha ha ha but what you forget is that…

**Jason David Frank: **What I think you forgot is that your talking to the DWF Champion. I think you got your schedule wrong, The Rhode Scholars have the tag team belts, not us.

**Heath Slater: **Look can we finish our gig? Man how did you get here talking down to Heath Slater? Insulting everyone that comes out here like you're the big man. But anyway, we know that your not the Tag Team champs. We want the belt that Ol' Man Cena there is wearing now.

**Jim Ross: **I haven't seen this much stupidity since Fandango's début.

The crowd reacted badly to the "joke" and started to boo, again.

**Jerry Lawler: **His début wasn't that bad and I bet everyone in this arena will think so as well.

**John Cena: **Do you know who you are talking to? Your talking to the DWF Champion, John Cena and Seventh Degree Black-Belt Jason David Frank! I say your kind of, I don't know what's the word, stupid to try to take us on.

The crowd cheered at that remark and Drew McIntire looked angrily at the crowd but Heath just kept smiling.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **That's a good point if I ever did see one.

**Heath Slater: **What you two are forgetting, is that we three are younger than you. Which means you are easier to break!

Then 3MB surrounded the ring and got on the apron, Jason and John got back to back and got ready to fight but then,

_**Song Playing: Voices (Randy Orton Theme)**_

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me._

**Jerry Lawler: **Randy Orton? Why is he helping them out?

**Jim Ross: **Well he and Sheamus did receive help from Cena during last week's SmackDown when the Shield attacked the two. Maybe this is to say thank you.

The crowd went nuts when Randy Orton came running to help the two. They were evenly matched now (number-wise anyway). The 3MB backed off and went back toward the stage to retreat.

**Michael Cole: **I think it's safe to say that the Three Man Band have some new rivals to look out for tonight. When we come back we will see The "Real" American, Jack Swagger goes toe to toe, when he faces Rainbow Dash, when RAW comes back live on USA!

**Jerry Lawler: **More like toe to hoof!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**Justin Roberts: **The current match is scheduled for one fall! Now approaching the ring, weighing at 263 pounds, with Zeb Colter, Jack Swagger!

_**Song Playing: Patriot (Jack Swagger's Theme)**_

The crowd booed at the "Real" American as he approached the ring, when he entered he saluted and mouthed the words, "WE THE PEOPLE" to the crowd while his manager Zeb Colter salutes along with him. Zeb got outside the ring and Swagger got in his corner.

**Michael Cole:** Zeb Colter looks like he's recovering from ECW last week. It happened during Swagger's tag team randomizer match with himself and Curtis Axel against the White Widow and Cadence. Here's a replay for those who didn't see:

The Titan-Tron showed Jack Swagger having Cadence in the Patriot Lock, then White Widow was about to jump to break his partner from the submission hold from the top rope but Zeb grabbed his leg trying to make him fall down, but Widow kicked him off which left him on the ground, Widow took this chance and got the steel steps and slammed them on the manager's legs, which the referee did not see so it was considered as legal as a headlock.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **I know that White Widow, and the other Blood Brothers don't like it when someone messes with their teammates, hell their motto is "Brothers Before the Others," but does that give 'em the right to assault an elderly man, not only that but a veteran to the US of A?

**Jerry Lawler: **If you put it like that, yes, but Zeb had it coming he was tempering with the match!

_**Song Playing: Stormbringer by Deep Purple (Rainbow Dash's Theme)**_

_Comin' out of nowhere _

_Drivin' like rain _

_Stormbringer dance _

_On the thunder again _

_Dark cloud gathering _

_Breaking the day _

_No point running _

_'Cause it's coming your way _

**Justin Roberts: **And his opponent, from Cloudsdale, Equestria. The Element of Courage, Rainbow Dash!

She flew out of the entrance, high in the air and did some flips along with some barrel rolls, that always got the crowd going. She landed in the exit of the ramp and did a pose which caused the pyrotechnics to go off on the stage.

**Jim Ross: **Speaking of the match, here comes in the other competitor.

**Michael Cole: **She had a wild week as well. Dash got into a total of 7 backstage brawls with Dolph Ziggler last week alone! Just because he was calling himself the Show-Off! She says that title belongs to her!

**Jerry Lawler: **I wouldn't like that title at all, myself.

**Jim Ross: **I'm not sure anyone would. Except those two loonies.

The cyan equine got into the ring and looked at her opponent in the eye. Jack had the same glare he always had, the look of rage with a touch of xenophobia. Dash herself was getting ready by doing some air punches. Then the bell rang and the match begins.

The two circled around the ring for a few seconds until Swagger decided to break the ice. He performed a running kick to Dash which was enough to make her hold in pain, but not enough to make her lay down. Swagger tried to throw a punch but Dash quickly jumped out of the way. He tried again but she avoided once again but she decided to stick out her tongue while doing do.

**Jerry Lawler: **Is she… taunting Swagger?

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Well I guess she's trying to regain her *ahem* title back from Dolph. Even though he had it first, if I recall correctly.

She then flew a little bet above him and landed on his shoulders. Swagger tried to get her off but wasn't able to do so. Dash started to hit the sides of his head with her hooves and it became more than an annoyance to the "Real" American. She then jumped off and hit Jack's back with all four of her hooves which knocked him down. Dash then proceed to wag her tongue in Swagger's face with him down.

**Jim Ross: **Is she trying to get hurt? Swagger isn't that forgiving with these types of people!

**Jerry Lawler: **Well she's been doing stuff like this since day one and she does more every time she gets into the ring.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **It seems like every match she's in she finds a new way to piss somebody off. She reminds me very much of…

_**Song Playing: Here to Show the World (Dolph Ziggler's Theme)**_

_I'm here to show the world!_

_I'm here to show the world!_

_Come on!_

_Bring it on!_

_Do what I say "Better watch what I do."_

_Better heed the warning I'm here to give you._

The audience knew what this meant, the Show-Off is here. Commence necessary booing. Dash looked at the stage pretty excited, since this never happened during one of her matches. Jack, like Dash, was surprised but in a happy way that Dolph was here.

**Jim Ross: **Just as I thought that this match couldn't get more insane than a xenophobic patriot fighting a rainbow-colored Pegasus, the Show-Off decides to, well, SHOW OFF!

**Michael Cole: **Well like I said before he and Rainbow Dash got into 7 fights with Ziggler backstage last week alone. That's almost two per show! The girl has motivation I can give her that much.

Ziggler ran down the ramp and jumped into the ring. Dash charged at him but he jumped on the rope and splashed on top of the cyan pony.

**Dolph Ziggler: **How did that feel?!

He then proceeded to stomp on her. Relentlessly, one size 11 after another, he continued to slam his foot on Dash.

**Jim Ross: **C'mon ref! Ring the bell this is grounds for disqualification!

Then the unthinkable happened, instead of Zeb acting normally and attacking the one who interfered his soldier during the battle, he hands him a chair. The Show-Off slams the chair three times on her before the weapon fell apart, then he raised her back on her hooves, and performed the Zig-Zag.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **I have never seen Dolph be this barbaric. Not one single day in my entire career.

**Jerry Lawler: **Ring the darn bell already!

Dolph gave Swagger a pat on the back with a devious grin and Swagger exchanged a just as evil grin.

**Dolph Ziggler:** Break her good.

The bell rang but Jack didn't pay attention, he was caught up in the heat of the moment. He grabbed Dash's hind leg and held it up high. It was the greatest move in his arsenal, the Patriot Lock.

**Jim Ross: **The poor gal had enough already! Somebody get security in here!

He held the leg tightly waiting for a snap, or even better a break even a rip. He saw pain and suffering in her eyes, the crowd was even feeling it but all Swagger and Zeb could do was just grin.

**Jim Ross: **Dear Lord! She's even tapping get security up here before Jerry decides to make a comeback!

JR was right, Jerry hated seeing someone helplessly getting hurt, but doing this to a she just sent him through a loop. Right after 3 pairs of taps, Jack finally let go and left the ring with that same demented smile he always has.

**Justin Roberts: **The winner, due to disqualification, Rainbow Dash!

The crowd booed at the sight of Swagger but did he care? Nope. Not one bit. He got on the stage and with Ziggler right beside him, they paired up with a microphone lodged in both of their hands and said,

**Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger: **WE THE PEOPLE!

Zeb was applauding at this remark but the crowd was paying more attention to the injured mare on the ground. The EMT's came in with a stretcher and got her in it.

**Michael Cole: **For those who just joined us, we might have seen one of the most barbaric scenes ever in the DWF's history, and possibly a forming of a new tag team with the likes of Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler. We will keep up too date with Rainbow Dash's injuries, but until then the show must go on.

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeah, there's still the match with Frostbite, the team of Snow Villiers and Beowulf, against the Shield. The only problem is they need another member! Plus, it's just been confirmed that there will be a 3 Man Tag Team match with John Cena, Jason David Frank, and Randy Orton versus the 3 Man Band! So many good matches!

**Jim Ross: **But sadly we need to go to a commercial break, when RAW comes back.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

The Titan-Tron came on and showed Frostbite along with Team Hell No in the locker room. Snow and Kane were talking to each other, Beowulf was inspecting his chair, and Daniel Bryan was talking on the phone with someone.

**Snow Villiers: **Look guys we need your advice! This is our first time fighting the Shield and we need a third member before the end of the next match!

**Kane: **Okay, first things first, NEVER show weakness. They feed on it and expose it, so it's vital to NEVER show it.

The two looked over too Beowulf who was shining a chair. Snow gave out a loud sigh and the crowd gave a chuckle.

**Snow Villiers: **Wulf, seriously man, what are you doing?

**Beowulf: **Oh, I'm just shining my lucky weapon, The Hurting. My most prized possession that I need to have with me at all times to win a match and the only thing that would humiliate me if someone, I don't know, uses it on me.

Snow looked at Kane with a glare and Kane gave him a pat on the back.

**Kane: **I know how that feels, believe it or not. At least this isn't for a belt or for your careers at least.

**Snow: **Yeah I know, but our reputation as a tag-team! This is our first OFFICIAL tag-team match! I don't want to embarrass me or Wulf.

Daniel Bryan presses the touch screen of his phone and looks at the members of Frostbite happily.

**Daniel Bryan: **Guys, I just found you a third partner! Your going to love this!

**Snow Villiers: **He must be good if you have that big of a grin.

**Beowulf: **Yeah who is it?

**Daniel Bryan: **Your not going to believe this but…

The heard a slight ahem to the right of them, the camera turns and reveals Trixie. The crowd gives mix reactions to this.

**Kane: **You know this is the guy's locker room right?

**Trixie: **Hah! You mock the Great and Powerful Trixie's intellect? I must laugh at this, again! Hah!

**Kane: **Just checking. Hey Khali!

The camera turns to a closed shower door with a huge feet and a partial head popping out of the door.

**Great Khali: **Yah?

**Kane: **You left your tights out here!

**Great Khali: **Do not strain yourself I'll get them!

Then Trixie got a sick look on her face and her horn glowed. The shower door partly opened and then the door suddenly whipped back and knocked Khali back into the shower.

**Trixie: **Trixie gets the point of not being in here, but she couldn't help but hear you need a partner for tonight against the Shield.

**Daniel Bryan: **Two things, one it's kind of creepy for you to be spying on us and two, we already found a partner for them.

**Snow Villiers: **Yeah and three, we don't want you to get hurt out there. I mean they're the ones that did slam the Undertaker, John Cena, The Rock, and Ryback through the announcer's table.

**Daniel Bryan: **We got the Celtic Warrior himself, Sheamus to help Frostbite out. So you can get out of here now. Your leaving the stench of marshmallows in here for the some odd reason.

The crowd went wild when they heard that Sheamus was going to be in the match. Then Trixie then smells her hair and got a sick look on her face.

**Trixie: **How dare you frame the Great and Powerful Trixie for leaving a stench? I am a lady!

**Great Khali: **Tis true! It's just my cologne!

**Kane: **This is getting way too creepy, even for my standards.

The crowd got a hearty laugh out of that, even the older fans couldn't help but to give out a chuckle.

**Trixie: **Yes, he is a two time World Champion, but he is nothing compared to the power of…

**Daniel Bryan, Kane, Snow Villiers, and Beowulf: **NO!

The crowd gave a loud cheer when this happened. Heck, they usually do when Daniel Bryan does one of his trademark catchphrases. Trixie got a sad look on her face and some of the audience felt sorry for her but the others were still laughing at the NO! Daniel Bryan did.

**?: **Don't worry both will happen.

The camera turns to reveal Booker T. ,the General Manager for RAW. The crowd went nuts when they saw the Hall-of-Famer.

**Booker T.:** Tonight it will be Frostbite and Trixie against the Shield but then on SmackDown, this Friday, you two will be with Sheamus. Everyone wins.

Frostbite just lifted their shoulders and gave a "what the heck" look to each other.

The Titan-Tron turned back to the usual RAW logo afterward.

**Jim Ross: **It looks like they have a match, then.

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeah, for better or for worse. I can't really make the decision if facing the Shield is a blessing or a punishment.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Blessing for the Shield, because they still remain undefeated. Punishment for any poor tag-team that wants to face them.

_**Song Playing: Locking Up the Sun by The Poets of the Fall (Andrew West's Theme)**_

_Is there a hero somewhere, someone who appears and saves the day_

_Someone who holds out a hand and turns back time?_

_Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away_

_Who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime?_

**Justin Roberts: **The following match is scheduled for one-fall! Approaching the ring, weighing in at 238 pounds, from Carbondale, Illinois, "The Ace of Spades," Andrew West!

Andrew came out with his right fist held up high and a smile on his face. The crowd seemed to love him though, after what he did last week seemed to make it that way. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket with a red spade on the back of it, which went well because he was, you know "The Ace of Spades."

**Michael Cole: **Now this Superstar I want to get to know better, he seemed to come out of nowhere on RAW this last Monday.

**Jerry Lawler: **He almost literally came out of nowhere! He was originally a referee for ECW but after he saved Santino from a beating by Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow, I guess they gave him a contract!

**Jim Ross: **Not only that he is the only part of the "Blood Brothers" that wasn't on NXT, like you said he used to be a ref, which is a first in this business to have one actually become a Superstar.

The new Superstar came down pointing out to the crowd on both sides of the ramp, still with a big smile on his face. He jumped on the apron and climbed inside the ring. He swung his fist three times in the air and each time the pyrotechnics went off in the corners.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Let's hope this first impression will go well for Andrew.

_**Song Playing: I Came to Play (The Miz's Theme)**_

_AWESOME!_

_I came to play!_

**Justin Roberts: **And his opponent, weighing in at 220 pounds, from Los Angeles, California, The Miz!

**Jerry Lawler: **West might be in trouble! He's going against The Miz!

The Miz has always been a professional at making the crowd love him, heck he can make his haters love him and he likes to show that. He came running down with as much enthusiasm as always, which was so much it was unhealthy. He got into his corner and Andrew went to his. The Miz was just hanging back waiting for the bell and West was stretching his legs. The bell rang and the two fighters stepped forward.

Miz started off with a pair of punches that went straight for Andrew's face and he got trapped in his corner. After a few more punches, Andrew jumped on top of the turnbuckle and jumped down on Miz which caused him to stumble some but not enough force to get him on the ground.

**Jerry Lawler: **Good counter by Andrew! At least he isn't being trapped in his corner at least!

The new Superstar used this chance to do a Ric Flair styled chop to his opponent's chest, he did this 3 times and ended it with an elbow to the Miz's face which caused him to stumble back. Andrew then proceeded to do an Irish Whip on the Miz, but the Miz decided to counter this. He threw Andrew towards his corner again but Andrew jumped on the turnbuckle and held his fist in the air. The crowd liked this gesture.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Andrew decides to show off some. Bad idea in my opinion.

**Jerry Lawler: **Let's hope Dash doesn't attack him for showing off! Speaking of which, how is she doing?

**Michael Cole: **The doctors are saying that her leg is broken but nothing that could endanger her career.

Andrew then turns around only to see The Miz charging toward him. He swiped Andrew's legs and he fell off the turnbuckle toward the floor outside the ring. The pain was unbearable for him but he had to get up. This was his first match! He didn't want to get counted out!

**Michael Cole: **Good move by the Miz!

**Jerry Lawler: **That had to hurt!

Even it pained him to do so, Andrew got back up and slid back in the ring. Before he got to his feet, The Miz knocked his face flat on the ground with a big kick. He crossed his legs with Andrew's and started his most useful submission he knows of.

**Jim Ross: **This might be it for the new kid! He's using the submission he inherited from the Nature Boy, Ric Flair himself!

The crowd was going nuts, but Andrew wasn't paying attention to that, he just needed to get to the ropes. With what was left of his strength, he reached with all of his might toward the rope, first time he missed, but the second time he grabbed hold of it.

**Jerry Lawler: **He's safe for now with that Rope Break!

Andrew grabbed on to the middle rope and raised himself up. The Miz tried charging at him again but Andrew expected this so he grabbed the Miz by the legs and flipped him over the ropes.

**Michael Cole: **And The Miz goes out of the ring!

Andrew decided to show off by pumping his fist in the air which got the crowd going but, he wasn't paying attention to the Miz, who was slowly but surely getting back into the ring. He got on the apron hoping to climb up on the turnbuckle, but Andrew noticed this quickly. He charged at Miz and performed a dive kick that made him fall from the apron. Miz got up but he was still a little dizzy from the kick.

**Jerry Lawler: **Andrew is doing good for his first real match.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Well that's the thing it's his first REAL match. He's been saving people from unfair fights backstage for a few weeks, I'm surprised they didn't give him a contract sooner.

**Jim Ross: **Well if I counted right, he saved at least 7 superstars in total. Which include the CMC, Corporal Maverick, Trixie, and most recently Santino.

The Miz got back in the ring before the referee could start counting down and ready for to fight some more. He charged at Andrew with a flying forearm which knocked him down. He covered him for the pin.

_1..2.._ Andrew broke free afterward.

**Jerry Lawler: **That was a close one!

Andrew wanted to try out a move he was working on, something that could get the crowd riled up. He got up and looked Miz in the eye, he charged at him, the moment of truth.

**Andrew West: **(C'mon! Don't mess up!)

Andrew got ready for his newest move and he put all the strength he can in his right foot and it smacked him right across his face, leaving the Miz down.

**Jerry Lawler: **Did you see that kick?

**Jim Ross: **He has to be down! He has to be!

Andrew then drug him to the center of the ring and got ready for the referee for him to count.

_1...2...3! _Andrew did it! And he was happy about it! He jumped in the air and raised his fist up.

**Justin Roberts: **Here's your winner, representing the Blood Brothers, "The Ace of Spades", Andrew West!

**Jerry Lawler: **I can't believe it! He won!

Andrew quit celebrating to help Miz up. He got him back on his feet and led him to the stairs. Then Andrew motioned for a microphone. He was about to talk but then…

_**Song Playing: Soldiers of the Wasteland by Dragonforce (Blood Brothers Theme)**_

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_

_Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago_

_We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home_

Three men came out, one wearing an old style generals outfit with a mask and musketeer looking hat, another one had a button-up shirt with bleached blue jeans, cowboy boots and hat. The last one had a similar jacket to Andrew's but without the spade and he wore black and white make-up.

**Michael Cole: **Here comes his brothers in arms!

**Jim Ross: **Possibly to celebrate is first victory!

The three Blood Brother got around and started patting him on the back and celebrating. Then they got together and Andrew held the microphone close to his mouth.

**Andrew West: **What a match, am I right?

The crowd cheered for his comment and quieted down afterwards.

**Andrew West: **It might come as a surprise for some people but, me and my good friend here, Corporal Maverick.

Andrew pointed to the one with the generals outfit and then the Corporal took a bow.

**Andrew West: **We're going after the Tag-Team Championship title. Those Rhode Scholars have been a pain in everyone's asses for a long time now.

**Jerry Lawler: **Ain't that the truth!

Andrew handed the microphone to the Corporal and patted him on the back.

**Corporal Maverick: **We believe by going to the top, it will shut those idiots up once and for all. What better way to do it with…

Andrew joined in with him and the other two team members huddling together.

**Andrew West and Corporal Maverick:** THE BLOOD BROTHERS!

The crowd went wild when they heard the statement by the two men. Then Andrew grabbed the microphone again.

**Andrew West: **All we have to do is win against Tons of Funk on Friday for the number one contenders spot, then all of us going to Wrestlemania!

The one with the cowboy hat motioned for another microphone then he gave Andrew a confused look.

**Raymond Miller: **Hold on a sec' man. Your making it sound like all of us are going. We already know Widow here, (He points at the one in makeup) is already in. He has an I Quit match against Celestia.

The crowd went nuts when they heard the news of him getting in.

**Michael Cole: **Can't wait for that one!

**Jim Ross: **That will be a one for the ages.

**Raymond Miller: **And like you two just said your going for a major title. That just leaves me, who has, guess what, nada!

He looked down with his hands on his hips shook his head. The crowd felt disappointed for him and Andrew began to talk.

**Andrew West: **Sorry man but I didn't know. Sorry for that. I thought that…

**Raymond Miller: **It's fine. I just wanted to have all of us to have our first Wrestlemania, you know together, it's kind of…

When he was about to finish his sentence the Titan-Tron showed Triple H, another general manager, with a microphone in his hand.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Speak of the devil!

**Jerry Lawler: **Maybe he'll get a match in Wrestlemania after all!

The crowd went wild when they saw Triple H on the Titan-Tron. He decided to soothe in the people's cheers for a few seconds then talk.

**Triple H: **Look Raymond, I hate to say it but we are booked with matches at the moment.

The crowd booed at the statement but then he said,

**Triple H: **But we can still get you in.

**Jim Ross: **Wait what?

The Blood Brothers were looking at each other then Raymond decided to speak up.

**Raymond Miller: **Well, what do you mean by that?

**Triple H: **What I mean is that the referee for the Divas title belt won't be able to make it and the replacement decided to take a vacation last second, so we need someone to, you know, be the referee. Since you want to be in so bad and because I'm in a good mood, I'll give to you.

The crowd went wild and the three Blood Brothers were shaking Raymond in excitement seeing that all of them are going to Wrestlemania. Well, if Andrew and the Corporal can beat Tons of Funk.

_**Song Playing: Soldiers of the Wasteland by Dragonforce**_

**Michael Cole: **You heard it right here folks! The Blood Brothers are heading to St. Louis on Sunday! At least we think they are, if Andrew does good like he did today, he and Corporal Maverick will go with them!

**Jim Ross: **That would be one to see. Coming up next is Frostbite and Trixie against the Shield right here on Monday Night RAW!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

The Titan-Tron turns on and it shows Khali with a cloth on his head, which had some blood on it. He walked with Hornswoggle and Natalya. Then they ran into Luna. The crowd was half and half with Luna, some were cheering and some were booing.

**Natalya: **Oh hey Luna. How's it going?

**Luna: **It's going fine just…(She looked at Khali) Dear God! What happened to him?

**Khali: **The shower door attacked me.

The crowd laughed at his statement and Luna gave him a 'what did he just say' look. Then Hornswoggle decided to clarify what Khali meant.

**Hornswoggle: **Trixie was in the guy's locker room and Khali forgot his tights while he was in the shower. He was going to go out there but Trixie decided to slam the door on him.

**Luna: **Why was she in the men's locker room anyway? That's kind of odd if you ask me.

**Natalya: **She was spying on them for some reason I think because…

**?: **Excuse me, are you by chance Luna?

The camera turned to reveal Edge. The crowd went wild when they saw the once retired Superstar in the show once again. He was wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket for some reason and he offered her a handshake. She accepted it and he continued smiling.

**Edge: **Real big fan. Oh hey Khali (Looks down) Hornswoggle.

He walked off and all of them continued staring. Then Matt Hardy walked behind them with Chinese food in his hand. The crowd cheered at this as well. He stopped eating for a second and pointed his chopsticks at the direction Edge was going.

**Matt Hardy: **Well that was weird.

**Jerry Lawler: **Did you see that JR? Matt Hardy and Edge are here in the building! Wonder why?

**Jim Ross: **I have no idea, Jerry! One thing's for sure, something's going down if those two are here.


	2. RAW I Part 2

_Author's Note: Everyone in the RAW, ECW, SmackDown, NXT, and iMPACT rosters are considered active, unless it is said in the writing otherwise. Whenever there's newcomers I will add profiles afterwards. Plus, I will only have one match per chapter and maybe a backstage segment._

_**Song Playing: Freeze Frame by Dead By April (Frostbite's Theme)**_

_Freeze frame right here, right now_

_Stop the clock and the hands of time_

_Take a moment breathe in breathe out _

_Everything is gonna be just fine_

**Justin Roberts: **The following match is a 6-Man Elimination Tag match! First, Snow Villiers and Beowulf, Team Frostbite!

The two entered the ring with their fists held high. Beowulf held his lucky charm, his chair he dubbed "The Hurting" and Snow was head banging to their music.

**Jerry Lawler: **These two have to be some of the most energetic individuals I've ever seen!

**Michael Cole: **Well, Snow I can get but Beowulf? He just came out of retirement! That's pretty remarkable for a man his age!

The two got into the ring and fist bumped each other before heading toward their corner.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Let's hope they get along with their third teammate. She's been known to hog glory.

**Jim Ross: **We have plenty of those it seems.

The two got into the ring and started to head bang and the crowd always went berserk when they saw this. Snow took off his jacket and Beowulf threw the Hurting off into the corner. They started conversing with each other then…

_**Song Playing: I Want My Tears Back by Night wish (Trixie's Theme)**_

_Where is the wonder where's the awe?_

_Where's dear Alice knocking on the door?_

_Where's the trapdoor that takes me there?_

_Where's the real is shattered by a Mad Marsh Hare?_

**Justin Roberts: **And their partner, from nowhere in particular, The Great and Powerful, Trixie!

Pyrotechnics went off what almost seem like every time she took a step, the crowd had mixed reactions to her.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **That girl can make an entrance, that's for sure.

**Jerry Lawler: **How much money did they use to make this entrance? Is this why they laid off the film monkeys?

**Michael Cole: **What?

Trixie was waving at the crowd while making her way down, giving high fives (or hoof you know what I'm getting at) to some of her fans. She jumped in the ring and got with her teammates.

_**Song Playing: Special Op by Jim Johnston (The Shield's Theme)**_

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta_

_Shield_

**Justin Roberts: **And their opponents, weighing at a combined weight of 707 pounds, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, The Shield!

The hounds of justice came from the stands, like they always do. The received pats on the back from audience members they passed by but mostly everyone was booing them. The three in the ring glared at the oncoming trio.

**Jerry Lawler: **The Shield, looking as intimidating as ever. Heck, they taken out just about every big name so they deserve more than usual amount of fear.

**Michael Cole: **They've been making themselves known just recently on iMPACT where they invaded and ambushed Hulk Hogan.

**Jim Ross: **I guess they took a page from DX's book and invaded another show.

The Shield came down to the ring and got into their corner. They talked a little bit, then Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose jumped outside the ring. Snow took off his jacket and hat while Trixie and Beowulf got outside of the ring. The bell rang and the two charged at each other.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **And here we go!

Snow grabbed Reigns and performed a German suplex on him and quickly went for a pin. But Reigns almost immediately kicked out.

**Jerry Lawler: **Great suplex from Villiers! But Reigns kicks out!

**Michael Cole: **He tried to get it done then and there.

Reigns then jumped on Snow and pounding him left and right with punches. Roman picked up Snow and tagged in Ambrose.

**Jim Ross: **The ref sees the tag and Dean Ambrose is the active member!

The two performed an Irish whip on Snow, but when he came back he clotheslined both Reigns and Ambrose. He jumped back to his corner and tagged in Beowulf. Beowulf came in guns blazing, he tackled Ambrose into the corner and continued to do shoulder charges on him.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Beowulf's in! He's showing not to mess with your elders!

**Jerry Lawler: **He's spitting in the face of father time right now!

Beowulf then dive kicked Ambrose in the corner which made him scream in pain. He was about the punch him again but Reigns pulled Beowulf out of the ring. Both Reigns and Rollins decided to double team Beowulf with punches and kicks.

**Seth Rollins: **(Barely Audible) You shouldn't of come back!

Rollins and Reigns kept attacking him until Snow decided to save his partner by jumping on them. This was enough for Beowulf to get back into the ring, but only to get pummeled by Ambrose.

**Jerry Lawler: **Out of the pan into the fire, am I right?

**Jim Ross: **And it looks like he's going to get burned! In the form of Dean Ambrose!

Ambrose then put Beowulf in a chokehold in which he couldn't move. He yelled in pain but he wasn't tapping out just yet. Dean held on for a few seconds but Beowulf head butted him a few times to get him off. Dean shook it off just in time to get a taste of forearm in his mouth.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **What a forearm by Beowulf!

Beowulf felt the impact and also screamed in pain. He got up and limped to his corner, where his partner, Trixie, was waiting.

**Michael Cole: **It looks like he's going to tag in Trixie!

Beowulf jumps and his hand just barely manages to hit the tip of Trixie's hoof.

**Michael Cole: **And Trixie is now the legal man… I mean pony… or unicorn, whatever!

**Jerry Lawler: **Man this is complicated!

Trixie got into the ring and performed a splash onto Ambrose and she went for the pin afterwards.

_1..2.._

Ambrose then kicked out at two and a half, and the thought of being eliminated by Trixie boiled Dean's blood. He quickly crawled away toward his corner.

**Michael Cole: **A near fall! That was a close one by Trixie!

Reigns quickly got back on the apron and Ambrose used this to his advantage. He tagged in his partner and he went in feet first. He did a jump kick from the corner onto Trixie which caused her to be dizzy for a second.

**Jim Ross: **Reigns gets the tag!

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **And he comes in swinging!

Reigns then circled around Trixie, like a cat does with a mouse. All with an evil grin on his face.

**Roman Reigns: **(barely audible) Great and Powerful? What a joke!

He then charged at her head first, hoping to hit her with his trademark spear but at the final second, Trixie jumped away from it and the result shocked everyone. Everyone in the ring looked in fear when they saw the referee down in ring lying down, knocked out.

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh my God! Reigns just attacked the referee!

**Michael Cole: **Dear Lord I think he's out cold!

**Jim Ross: **By God! By God! That should be a disqualification!

The crowd was just as shocked as everyone in the ring. Reigns hands were on his head and his eyes were wide opened, he might just have endangered his team. Then, a smirk came on his face. No ref means no rules.

Rollins and Ambrose both got in the ring and they all surrounded Trixie. She looked helpless as the Hounds of Justice drew closer. They started to stomp on her repeatedly, one boot after the other. Next, they all grabbed her hind legs and lifted her up, only to throw her back down with their trademark move, The Triple Powerbomb.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **I can't believe their doing this, but with the referee out anything is legal.

**Jerry Lawler: **I hope the poor girl is all right.

The Shield were about to go after Snow and Beowulf, but something blared out of the speakers that made the crowd go crazy. Even Snow and Beowulf were surprised.

_**Song Playing: Written in My Face by Jim Johnston (Sheamus's Theme)**_

_It's a shame for they, lost their head_

_A careless man who could wind up dead_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize_

The crowd cheered when they heard The Celtic Warrior's song playing. He came running out, eyes set on The Shield. The two members of Frostbite saw this so they used it to their advantage. Snow snuck behind Rollins, while Beowulf went behind Reigns and Sheamus charged at Ambrose.

**Jerry Lawler: **Sheamus? He's here?

**Michael Cole:** If you listened to Daniel Bryan you would of heard that he originally asked Sheamus to help Frostbite out. He must of heard what was going on and decided to help!

**Jim Ross: **All of this is screwin' with my heart. No more shocks please!

The ring was an all out war zone and the crowd was going nuts. Snow trapped Rollins in the corner and unloaded punches on him. The crowd chanted the number of punches.

_1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9!_

Snow then started to fist pump and unleashed an uppercut on Seth Rollins' chin. The crowd went wild to see Snow's signature move.

**Michael Cole: **Rising Tundra! He hit the Rising Tundra on Seth Rollins!

Beowulf performed an Irish whip on Roman Reigns and when he came back Beowulf jumped on him with his variation of the Thesz Press. The third punch with this caused Reigns' head to bust open, which drove the crowd more wild.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Nice Thesz Press by Beowulf!

Sheamus kicked Dean Ambrose in the stomach and prepared to do his patented Crucifix Powerbomb, but Ambrose powered out and grabbed the Celtic Warrior by the neck. Sheamus couldn't get out no matter what he did but then a pair of feet (in this case hooves) hit Ambrose right in his face. Trixie was ready and willing to give The Shield a beating they wouldn't forget.

**Michael Cole: **How in the HELL did Trixie get up from The Shield's Triple Powerbomb?

**Jim Ross: **God, Cole. God.

Trixie jumped on the turnbuckle and blew air kisses toward the crowd, they knew what this meant. She jumped off and landed on Dean Ambrose. He was silent when Trixie landed on him and she was taunting by trotting around him afterwords.

**Jerry Lawler: **The Great and Powerful Splash on Ambrose!

Sheamus went toward Reigns, who just got up. He pounded his chest three times then unleashed his mighty Brouge Kick on him. Making him down along with Ambrose.

**Jim Ross: **Brouge Kick! Brouge Kick!

Seth got up from the uppercut Snow did on him. Only to see his partners down and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see both Snow and Beowulf. Rollins ran to the rope hoping to clothesline them but the duo grabbed his shoulders and all three went toward the ground. Rollins hit head first and didn't move after that.

**Michael Cole: **Holy crap! Frostbite countered with their own move, the Avalanche!

**Sheamus: **(barely audible) Get on 'em!

Sheamus ran to the knocked out ref while Snow, Beowulf, and Trixie covered the Hounds of Justice. Sheamus shook the referee some and he got up noticing the three were getting pinned. He threw his hand up in the air and the arena went silent.

_1...2...3!_

_**Song Playing: Freeze Frame by Dead by April**_

**Michael Cole: **OH MY GOD! A Triple Elimination and on The Shield nevertheless!

**Jim Ross: **Looks like karma just came back on the Shield! They've been playing foul with all of their matches and this is just getting their just desserts!

Frostbite along with Trixie ran out of the ring cheering about their victory and all the members of the Shield just look with fire in their eyes.

**Justin Roberts: **The winners of this match, Frostbite and The Great and Powerful, Trixie!

Sheamus joined them at the ramp where they exchanged thanks and compliments. They exited the ring with a win over the Shield under their belts.

**Jerry Lawler: **I can't believe something like this happened! But the main event tonight will be something to see! World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho, will be facing off against CM Punk!

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **Don't forget up next we have Fandango against Rey Mysterio!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

The Titan-Tron showed the Blood Brothers in the locker room conversing with each other.

**Raymond Miller: **I can't believe it! Wrestlemania! The Blood Brothers are heading to Wrestlemania!

**White Widow: **Well at least me and you are. Maverick and Andrew have to win that match to get in.

**Andrew West: **What's the matter, Widow? Don't trust us?

Widow gave out a sigh and put his hand over Andrew and Maverick's shoulders.

**White Widow: **We're a team. We have to trust each other. For better for worse.

**Corporal Maverick: **Amen to that.

The camera turned to reveal Vickie in the room, with a serious look on her face. The crowd started to boo very loudly and she slowly raised a microphone to her mouth.

**Vickie: **EXCUSE ME!

Her yell echoed through the microphone and all the Blood Brothers could do was hold their hands over their ears and rive in pain.

**White Widow: **JESUS CHRIST WOMAN!

**Corporal Maverick: **What was that for?!

**Raymond Miller: **I CAN'T HEAR SH*T!

**Andrew West: **IT'S OKAY I DON'T NEED TO HEAR FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

Vickie smiled at the four in pain and she puts the microphone down. The crowd still boos at the sight of her, though.

**Vickie: **Now that I have your attention… Maverick and West I have to make a few "tweaks" on the number one contenders match.

**Andrew West: **Please tell me we're still in it.

**Corporal Maverick: **If not we know your address.

**Vickie: **No you don't have to worry about that. We're just moving it to Main Event instead of SmackDown.

The partners looked at each other with raised eyebrows. There has to be a catch. There's always a catch when dealing with the Supervising Manager.

**Corporal Maverick: **That's mighty nice of you Vick, but…

**Vickie: **I'm also making it a Fatal 4-Way match. (Puts the microphone up to her mouth) GOT THAT?

The four men held their ears in pain and Raymond looked at his hands very shockingly.

**Raymond Miller: **My ears are BLEEDING!

**Andrew West: **Who are the others by the way? I know it's us and Tons of Funk but who are the others?

**Vickie: **I think your going to love this. It'll be you, the Blood Brothers, versus Tons of Funk, versus The Usos, versus Shining Armor and Cadence.

The crowd went wild when they heard the Usos but quickly died down when she announced the pair of Shining Armor and Cadence. Yet, when she said those names Andrew looked shocked but somewhat happy that she said that.

**Vickie: **Just wanted you to inform you. Good luck!

Vickie walked off then Maverick looked at Andrew, somewhat worried.

**Corporal Maverick: **Shining Armor and Cadence? You know those two?

**Andrew West: **In a sense, yes but we're more enemies than friends though. I'll tell you guys later.

Andrew walked out of the frame. Widow threw his arms in the air with an angered look.

**White Widow: **What happened to trusting each other?

The Titan-Tron went off and the crowd started to mutter. The camera went to the commentators talking amongst themselves.

**Michael Cole: **I don't know what Andrew has against those two but I know his younger brother, Noah West, who is part of NXT has a history with them.

**Jerry Lawler: **Got that right! They cheated him out of getting into one of the big three franchises of the DWF.

**Jim Ross: **Maybe it's good old fashion vengeance to somewhat avenge his brother.

**John Bradshaw Layfield: **You'll never know with the DWF.

**Upcoming Matches:**

**(Main Event) CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho**

**Fandango vs. Rey Mysterio**

**John Cena, Jason David Frank, & Randy Orton vs. Three Man Band**


	3. RAW I A Sudden Problem

_Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long, had to deal with graduation, sister moving away, and medical issues, but hopefully I still have my touch with this stuff._

(Behind the Scenes)

The managers are having a get together in celebration for the 10th annual DWF Wrestlemania. But the mood changes when Vince McMahon busts through the door cursing his brains out.

**Vince McMahon: **Dammit all! Dammit!

**Teddie Long: **Whoa, playa. What's the matter with you? Everything is going great!

**Triple H: **He probably just forgot to take his pills.

**Vince McMahon: **It's not that, it's that god-forsaken PETA. They saw the match with Trixie and they're about to sue our asses off!

**Triple H: **That's not good. Great, it's the WWF crisis all over again.

**?: **Not entirely.

The ECW managers, Discord and Mick Foley, get beside Vince with grins on their faces.

**Mick Foley: **Ol' Discord here has an idea that can get us in the clear!

**Discord: **It's quite simple actually. Twist a dimension here, a plot hole there, and everything will be peachy keen!

Vince stares at the two for a few seconds with a glare.

**Vince McMahon: **Well... DO SOMETHING DAMMIT!

Vince walked out almost foaming at the mouth.

**Discord: **Don't worry everyone, everything will be the same, but me and my friends might look a bit different but you won't notice the difference.

The being of chaos snapped his fingers and then it happened...

**Meanwhile in the RAW Locker Rooms...**

Edge was walking with Luna, just talking.

**Luna: **It's great to talk with someone with the same problems with me.

**Edge: **Don't worry it'll work itself out soon. It did for me and Christian, so it should work for you and your sister.

Edge looked back and back at Luna, but something was wrong. The tall four legged monster of a horse was replaced with an almost blue skin, slender woman.

**Luna: **Anyway it was great talking to a legend who had these problems. Thanks Edge.

She waved at him and walked away. He looked at the woman as she walked away and took his sunglasses off.

**Edge: **Is that...

Faarooq peeked out of the doorway and stared at the same direction Edge was.

**Faarooq: **Damn!

Meanwhile in the next room, Andrew West is just about to leave the arena, but when he opens the door he's greeted by a familiar face.

**Andrew West: **Trixie. Long time no see.

**Trixie: **Trixie didn't properly thank you for saving her a few weeks back.

Andrew grinned at her saying that. Heroes needed recognition, that's the greatest feeling ever.

**Andrew West: **Well, your welcome. You're done for tonight right? How about we grab a bite? The food at the hotel is to die for!

Andrew grabbed his jacket and looked back at Trixie only to see a young woman in her place.

**Trixie: **Trixie has free time so I'll meet you there at 9:00, please don't be late.

She left the room and Andrew rubbed his eyes to make sure what he saw was real.

**Andrew: **I think my first match is getting to me. I thought there were ponies here.

In the next room over, Ryback is lifting weights only to be approached by, what seems, a newcomer. The new guy was just as big as Ryback, only he had orange hair along with a red polo shirt and blue jeans.

**Ryback: **You new, small-fry?

**?: **…

**Ryback: **I asked you a question. It would be polite (punches wall) to answer.

The punch left a hole in the wall, but the unknown man didn't flinch. They moved closer too each other, both only inches away. They looked eye-to-eye and none of them showed fear.

**Ryback: **What do you have to say for yourself, shrimp?

**Big Mac: **The name's Macintosh. Big. Mac. To you.

Ryback didn't back down when he spoke. He actually smiled when he did.

**Ryback: **...Good answer, kid.

Ryback walked out of the room and Mac glared at him until the door shut behind him. Outside right next to where Ryback was walking, Vince and Discord were conversing by the water cooler.

**Discord: **You gotta love dimension shifting, Vince. So simple but so fun.

**Vince: **Are you sure this is, you know, stable?

**Discord: **Of course! What could possibly go wrong?

Right then Vickie Guerrero is seen being carried away by two security guards.

**Vickie: **LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT INSANE! THERE WERE PONIES FIGHTING HERE!

**Discord: **See? Nothing wrong!


	4. Update

_Due to unforeseen circumstances I will be restarting the DWF storylines. Plus with the whole thing being unprepared and not thoroughly planned out. This time it will be different. Here are the three major changes:_

White Widow will be removed

Characters from various media (which will include my OC's) will have (or get better) back stories

All pony characters will have their Equestria Girls looks don't want PETA on their asses again.

The Big Three, Raw, Smackdown, and ECW will only be present. It will have TNA stars but in one of the big three. (Main Event will be on there too and for NXT I have no idea if I will do or not)

I will have a proper roster list (which include finishers and themes) and a list of current champions.

_I hope this will be a lot better. If not oh well, I'll have fun writing it. So expect shortly after this is posted the past chapters will be immediately deleted. If your not down with that I got two words for you, That's Okay. If you unfollow I understand. So anyway, until next time my Jerichoholics. _


End file.
